


Peeping Chanyeol

by BeeloBeelo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeloBeelo/pseuds/BeeloBeelo
Summary: Kyungsoo misses Jongin and the way he fixes that is by fucking the omega into the couch. Chanyeol just wishes he said he was there earlier (not really though).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Peeping Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to the real people that i happen to be writing porn about.

Kyungsoo was practically vibrating with excitement. 

Chanyeol was going out for dinner with Baekhyun, and Jongin was going to come over after his dance practice was finished. A sweaty, flushed and sore Jongin was Kyungsoo's favorite type of Jongin.

The short male was already at half-mast just thinking about his beautiful omega boyfriend spread out and wet beneath him. Nothing but his fat cock being driven into Jongin's tight pink hole. Kyungsoo's phone lets out a little _ Ping! _ Letting him know he got a text.

nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ:_ omw Im bringing some chicken and drinks with me ^^!! _

KSoo: _ Okay, I’ll be waiting. <33 _

Kyungsoo groans, trying to will his erection away before Jongin can get to his apartment. He supposes he can work on some of his awful econ homework to get his plans out of his head.

The apartment door beeps open, and Kyungsoo pokes his head up. “Soo! I’m here,” Jongins honey voice drifts down the hall. “I’m just on the couch,” Kyungsoo tries to respond casually.

Jongin stumbles in and throws himself on the couch. He’s in black workout leggings and one of Kyungsoo’s old tops. Kyungsoo can’t wait to pry those tight leggings off of the toned legs underneath. The omega plops a 6-pack of beer and a bag of chicken on the living room table, next to the several open textbooks.

Kyungsoo leans up and into Jongin's neck to give him a little kiss. “Hey there baby,” The alpha says quietly while scenting along his neck. Jongin's neck is warm, and his usual minty scent has a hint of musk that makes Kyungsoo want to lick him all over.

Jongin leans over and places a soft kiss on his boyfriends’ lips and then smiles prettily. As horny as the alpha may be, it’s nice to see his boyfriend. They both have been busy with their last year of college, and when they did get free time they usually spent it with their group of friends.

Jongin grabs the remote and turns on the TV. “What do you watch? I think Netflix has new episodes of….” The omegas voice trails off for Kyungsoo. His boyfriend really is so gorgeous. Last week he dyed his hair to a warm caramel that makes his skin look even warmer. Kyungsoo looks down the omegas body. He really hasn’t been spending enough time with him.

Kyungsoo lightly taps Jongin's thigh after they finish eating. “Nini, have I told you how beautiful you are recently?” The alpha watches as a pretty pink blush spreads across the boys cheeks. Jongin bites his lip and looks down.

“You haven’t told me yet today,” the omega leans into Kyungsoo and looks up at his alpha, his warm eyes looking into Kyungsoo's big and black ones.

Kyungsoo leans back, dragging Jongin onto his chest. The omega nuzzles into Kyungsoo's neck, sighing happily as he feels the alpha run his hands down his back. “I’ve missed you so much,” the shorter man murmurs, loving Jongin's toned back and ass under his palms.

“Soo, you smell so good… I missed you too,” Jongin whines into his neck. The alpha grins as he feels Jongin kiss on his mating gland. Kyungsoo gently bumps his hips up into Jongins, feeling the omega is already turned on.

Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo flips their position. The alpha hovers over Jongin, and takes a good look at the omega. He already has a red flush that’s partially hidden by the collar of his shirt, his eyes are glassy and Kyungsoo can feel how Jongin is trying to subtly rub their dicks. Kyungsoo smirks at Jongin.

“Baby, have you missed my cock this much? So much that you’re this riled up after a little play?” Jongin whines sweetly, causing Kyungsoo to carry on. “What do you want me to do baby? What does your little hole need from me?”

The omega groans, not even trying to hide how desperately he’s trying to rut their bodies together. “I-I want you to k-kiss me as you stretch me out… I haven’t b-been stretched out by your cock in so long,” Jongin manages to moan out.

Who is Kyungsoo to deny such a sweet request? The alpha leans down and sucks Jongin’s plump lower lip into his mouth and starts playing with the omegas waistband. Jongin moans and wraps his arms around his alphas shoulders, bringing him even closer and deepening their kiss.

Kyungsoo presses his hands into Jongin’s sharp hips, sliding his finger under the omegas tight leggings. The alpha groans as he pushes his hands deeper into the fabric, feeling how damp his boyfriends pants are already. 

Kyungsoo pushes back from Jongins mouth, wanting to see the skintight fabric being peeled back. Looking down at his omega, Kyungsoo completely drowns out the sound of front door beeping open.

ººº

Chanyeol sighs as he opens the front door. He was hoping that Jongin brought some form of food he could mooch off.

He was supposed to be spending the night with Baekhyun, after Kyungsoo bullied him into maybe making a move on the small omega. Chanyeol suspects it might be because Kyungsoo himself hasn’t been able to spend a lot of time with his boyfriend of the past three years, Jongin.

Everyone in their group knows that a sexually frustrated Kyungsoo leads to a catty Kyungsoo, so Chanyeol went on the “date.”

Or, what was supposed to be a date. While on a stroll through a park, on the way to where they were going to get dinner, Baekhyun received a text.

It was Sehun, the actual baby and also the boys roommate, asking Baekhyun to come and open the door for him because Sehun lost his key… Again.

Chanyeol wasn’t actually upset, but he really did want to get dinner and some drinks with Baekhyun and maybe make a move on the smaller boy.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol walks into his and Kyungsoo’s apartment. Pausing when he hears a whine.

Curiously poking his head around the corner, he sees something he thought he’d ever want to.

Jongin is on his back with a dark grey t-shirt tucked into his armpits. The omegas head is tossed back in pleasure as Kyungsoo licks and sucks at his pebbled pink nipples.

It wasn’t like Chanyeol didn’t know that Kyungsoo and Jongin were going to be getting a little frisky, but the tall alpha was only gone for more than 30 minutes. The omega lets out a groan that draws Chanyeol's attention back to the couple.

Kyungsoo has flipped Jongin onto his stomach, and is pulling down the omegas leggings to under Jongin's perky ass. The smaller alpha lets out a groan as the smell of Jongins slick fills the room, a wet stain even visible on pink boxers to Chanyeol.

Now, objectively, Chanyeol knew Jongin was hot. It was a joke among the group to “claim” whos fucking Jongin next. Chanyeol never really thought about the omega during sex. But fuck, he really is pretty. 

Jongin’s tan skin has a light sheen of sweat across it that makes Chanyeol want to lick it off. His light brown hair is tousled from whatever he and Kyungsoo were doing prior. Jongins plump lips tremble with excitement as Kyungsoo trails down the omegas back with light kisses. 

Chanyeol can feel the flush growing on his face when he realizes that watching the couple is getting him hard. The tall alpha can feel his cock throb under his hand as Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s leggings and boxers off of his long legs.

The movement causes the omegas pheromones to fill the room even more. Chanyeol has to hold back a groan when he watches Kyungsoo pull Jongin’s cheeks apart.

“God baby, your little hole looks so tight. How will my cock fit?” the smaller alpha says in his deep voice. Since when did Kyungsoo’s deep voice sound so sultry? When did his hands look so big and in control? Jongin lets out an embarrassed mewl at his alphas words.

“I-I haven’t had time to play with m-myself, I bet I’ll squeeze on your k-knot so good, Soo,” this time the Alpha lets out a groan. Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo’s thumb rubbing circles at the omegas dusky and wet hole.

Chanyeol slips a hand into his pants, he’s already embarrassingly hard. He’s thinking that he should probably announce his presence to the couple, and save all three of them even further humiliation.

He takes that thought back when Jongin lets out a needy moan. Looking back to the situation on the couch, Kyungsoo has slid down and is sucking bruises around the omegas hole. Chanyeol swears he can see a dribble of slick dripping out of Jongin.

“Soo, p-please, lick me out, put something in me! Please it’s been too long s-since i’ve been filled,” Kyungsoo leans in and blows on Jongin’s hole, watching it twitch. The alpha then dives in like he’s been starved.

The wet sounds leads Chanyeol to slowly pumping his cock. He’s leaking so much in his pants that his hand glides effortlessly along his length. The tall alpha bites onto his other hand to keep any noises from coming out. 

Jongin’s moans are a little pitchy, but there’s a breathiness to them that has Chanyeol gripping onto his cock harder. The omega is pushing his hips back into Kyungsoo’s face, keeping the alpha as close as possible.

When Kyungsoo does pull back it’s only to messily spit onto Jongin’s hole and push two fingers in. The way Jongin keens makes Chanyeol's knees feel a little weak. The taller alphas attention is pulled away from Jongin’s wet hole when Kyungsoo pushes up on his knees to pull his shirt off.

For how short and slender Kyungsoo is, Chanyeol is surprised by the smaller alphas toned back and arms. He can see the muscles in Kyungsoo’s forearms shift as he works a third into Jongin’s sloppy hole.

This whole experience is turning Chanyeol's world on its side. The couple look good together, and Chanyeol has seen what both have looked like in post orgasmic bliss. But he hasn’t considered either of them as sexy to him.

Chanyeol can’t decide who’s position he wants to be in more. Jongin’s hole looks wet and tight, even with Kyungsoo's fingers stretching him out. His body is toned and beautiful to watch contort in pleasure. He would bet the omega also tastes as sweet as he’s smelling. 

On the other hand, Kyungsoo’s fingers are so nice and thick looking. Chanyeol hadn’t thought about bottoming before, but he wouldn’t mind Kyungsoo’s deep voice groaning into his ear as the smaller alpha works him open.

Chanyeol is dangerously close to cumming. He can feel the base of his cock swelling into a knot. The tall alpha bucks his hips into his hand, watching the couple strip even further, Kyungsoo kicking both of their clothes off the couch.

Looking at Kyungsoo’s cock, Chanyeol actually does let out a little moan. The smaller alpha is big, even bigger than his own package, which is nothing to scoff at. Kyungsoo's cock is thick, and has a pretty transition from his milky pale skin tone to a ruddy red color at the head

Chanyeol watched a drop of precum drip onto Jongin’s ass as Kyungsoo presses the tip to the omegas hole. Impatiently, Jongin pushes his hips back, impaling himself onto the alpha’s fat cock.

Kyungsoo lets out a guttural moan. “Nini, you’re so fuckin’ tight… I don’t know how long I can last,” Kyungsoo grumbles out as he works more of his length into Jongin’s hole. Chanyeol is surprised that something so big can fit into something that looks so tight.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo pulls himself and Jongin onto their knees, gently using his hand to push Jongin’s chest back down. Jongin’s back arches so deeply that Chanyeol thinks it should hurt. The blissed out expression on the omegas face as Kyungsoo bottoms out leads him to think otherwise.

Kyungsoo grips onto Jongin's hips and pulls back, leaving just the tip in. The omega lets out a small scream as the alpha slams back into his hole. From there Kyungsoo starts a furious pace, the alpha is already sweating and it’s dripping onto Jongin’s back. 

Chanyeol pulls his cock out of his pants, the slick noise of him jerking off masked by the sound of Jongin’s sloppy, wet hole. “You’re so wet baby, so slick just for me,” Kyungsoo’s voice rings out. “You gonna stay this tight for me when I cum in you? You gonna stay like this when I knot you? When I _ breed _ you?”

Chanyeol watches as Jongin trembles at the word ‘breed’. Looking at the couch under the omega, he can already see a puddle of cum laying under him. When did Jongin orgasm? Chanyeol must have missed the sound of him cumming because the omega is letting out needy pleads and moans every thrust.

Kyungsoo must also be close to orgasm. The alpha’s hips are starting to stutter, and he’s leaning over Jongin’s back starting to kiss at the omegas back and shoulders. “Jongin I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fill you up so full that you’ll never feel empty agai-” Kyungsoo’s sentence is cut with a groan as he stuffs his full knot into Jongin.

Chanyeol sees Jongin grip his pretty cock and start furiously stiripping at it. It only takes a handful of stroked before the omega is adding to the puddle underneath him. The couple is breathing heavily, Kyungsoo into Jongin’s neck, and Jongin into one of their couches throw pillows.

Chanyeol can feel his cock throbbing, he’s close to the edge that it’ll only take a few more minutes to finish him off. The tall alpha watches Kyungsoo shift the couple onto their sides, making their tie more comfortable.

Kyungsoo kisses onto Jongin's shoulder, neck, and cheeks with a smile before sighing and leaning back into the couch. That’s when he glances up and makes eye contact with Chanyeol, whos still pumping his cock in their apartment’s entryway.

The smaller alpha can get out a “Chanyeol! What the fuck are you doing!” before the tall alpha collapses on the floor, cum staining his hands. If Chanyeol is going to die, at least he’s having one of his best orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> i uhhh haven't written fanfic since i was like 12 but this popped out one night a few months ago. unbetaed, probably never will be im so sorry for writing this lol. harass me on most social media @beelobeelo if u want me to write more a/b/o shit <3333


End file.
